Paper Planes
by CaptianKate
Summary: Oneshot! Sonic is sick. He has been for most of his life. He's grown to the point where he hates humanity. Even jealous of their life and health while he's trapped. His father takes him to his work with him in hopes of getting him some fresh air and instead, he meets a prisoner. They began to talk using Sonic's art paper. Sonadow. Don't like. Don't read.


Paper Planes

Sonic looked outside his bedroom window, how humanity has risen so far impressed him greatly. Yet how they abused freedom, disgusted him. He felt as though the brave sacrifices of the soldiers long ago had been taken for granted as the rich squander their wealth, the poor still living among the crowd.

Sonic's eyes wandered down to the people in the corner of a dark alley, the way they smoked, drank, and even flirted disgusted him. He clenched his hands into fists. He looked at his current state, weak and fragile. His mother treated him nicely, his father treated him like a doll made of porcelain.

They have what I don't...yet they don't even care what happens to their bodies...This world...is it even worth protecting?

A faint knock on the door told Sonic to calm down and once again put back the innocent and calm facade.

His mom peered inside, a bowl of oatmeal and bananas placed neatly on a plate. Sonic smiled at her as she placed it on his bedside table, greeting him with a 'Good Morning' cheerfully like she always did.

In a world full of lies...What better way to live than to lie yourself?

"So...how was your sleep?" She asked, carefully slicing the banana into pieces.

Sonic mumbled a quick thank you as she placed the food on his breakfast on bed table.

"It was fine, thanks." Sonic shot her a fake smile, he doubted she'd find that out though, that smile took him years and years to practice.

"Then, I'll go and prepare your bath." She smiled at him, placing a hand to his cheek before leaving the room.

Sonic's smile dropped instantly, looking down at the people once more as he took a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth.

...

Splash!

Sonic contentedly soaked himself in the bath, as his mother scrubbed his back carefully. His thoughts drifted off to his father.

That's right...Dad's going to bring me over to his job today...said he wanted to tell me something...but...is there actually a need to go and meet at the prison he works at? Uncle Charles knows what I feel about those kind of people...but...why?

Sonic's mother finished cleaning his back and moved on to his quills, the gentle massage on Sonic's scalp calmed him down a bit.

...

Sonic waited for his dad in his room. The long white sleeves of his shirt flowed freely, as he swayed slightly side to side, playing with his sleeves while he waited.

The door bell soon rang, knowing just who it was, Sonic made a dash for the mirror and practiced his fake smile for his father before carefully going downstairs.

"Good Morning...Dad." Sonic revealed that fake smile that he practiced, a bit doubtful that he'd fall for that old trick again.

Sonic looked into your father's green eyes, regretting that he ever did so. Sonic heard him sigh as he glared down at his feet as he approached him. A hand gently patted his head. Sonic looked up at him, his blue quills and green eyes looking at him in a caring manner, his brows scrunched up slightly.

Julian Hedgehog...My dad...He's one of the best soldiers there is...but I suppose in the latter years...more and more soldiers would be needed, as humanity's craving for power grow still.

"Shall we go?" He offered Sonic a hand, the hand that kept him strong within the years, the hand that had understood him more than anyone else could.

Sonic nodded slightly, gripping the hand tightly, as though thinking that if he did so, maybe part of his strength would rub out on him.

...

The car stopped in front of a dull and gray prison, a portion of it caged. The prisoners held inside, like dogs in a pen, the higher ups commanding them, ordering them...like mere animals.  
Sonic looked back at his feet once more, his eyes darkening and his grip on his father's hand tightening.

"Dad...Let's just get to it...I don't like this one bit." Sonic bit his lips, a soft 'tch' sound escaping his lips.

Jules looked at him pitifully, giving him a reassuring grip.

"I'm going into my office, I'll leave one of my guards to keep an eye on you, then, we'll start talking. That okay with you?" He held Sonic tight before leading him to the door of his office and soon enough a girl with pink hair and green eyes walked out, a sweet smile gracing her lips.

"Hey there, My name's Amy Rose. What's yours?" Sonic looked into her eyes and immediately saw the look of pity.

Of course...who wouldn't pity a boy who's been sick for most of his years living in this world?

"I'm Sonic, It's a pleasure to meet you."

He smiled at her, still another fake, he wasn't in the mood to actually socialize with anyone. Jules simply told him to take it easy, since Sonic planned on drawing the prison building as to which he was slightly relieved in. Sonic once more flashed his best fake smile before trotting down the hill.

He tried to sketch, yet what his father was trying to tell him kept bothering him, and what's more...the color of his fur was growing paler with each passing day.

Sonic looked into the bars, the sharp gaze of a teen boy not much older than him stared back at him. His dark quills swaying in the cool breeze. Slightly piqued, Sonic scribbled a message onto a piece of paper and folded it into an airplane and pinned the pencil safely into the plane's flaps with tape, much to the boy's confusion, yet his gaze remained cold and dark. Sonic threw it up into the air, landing precisely in front of the teen's feet.

He picked it up, reading what Sonic wrote and simply writing a reply and sent it flying back into the air.

"Hey...what's your name?"

"Why do you even care?" Came his rather uninterested reply.

Sonic looked back at him, before writing once more, from the corner of his eye, he could see him sigh as he placed his hands into his pockets, leaning on one of the wooden crates.

"Come on...just answer it already. I'm Sonic, now that I've given you mine it's rude of you not to give me yours."

"You're quite persistent aren't you? Fine, the names Shadow. Why do you even care." He added once more.

"It's just that you caught my interest, that's all."

"You're one strange kid...People would think twice before even coming into contact with anyone behind these bars."

"Because I could see it in your eyes...You're not one to harm anyone else..." Sonic looked into his surprised eyes, a true smile finally gracing his lips after all these years.

A faint voice calling out for him made Sonic tear his gaze away from the other hedgehog's confused glare. Sonic looked back at the teen and waved goodbye, turning his head and walking up the hill. Sonic's eyes glanced at him quickly, a glint of sadness appearing slightly, before turning away and walking into the direction of his father.

...

Sonic's visits to the prison got more frequent and frequent, from time to time, he'd go there, unknown to his father and continue to chat with Shadow, his face showing more and more emotion unlike when they had first met, the cold gaze that seeped through Sonic's skin, Shadow reminded him of himself. He showed a cold and dark personality in the outside, but in the inside? Pure loneliness and sadness filled his very being. Sonic took a deep breath and gathered the courage and scribbled onto the piece of paper.

"If you don't mind me asking...but...what exactly got you into this prison?" His amused face turned slightly bitter, crumpling the side of the paper unconsciously before writing a reply.

"I didn't really do anything...Blame it on the people who blame the innocent."

"What do you mean?"

"I was the victim! I was the one caught up in that mess, it happened a few months ago, I could remember it all, how my peaceful life turned upside down. A few friends and I were hanging out when these random guys pulled us into the dark alley. Tried to make use of our money, of course we fought back. Wasn't that a natural thing to do? At first we all thought it was...before they pulled out a gun and BANG...my friend's lives...went down the drain. In my rage I ended up killing them, then, I'm sure you could guess how the police found me."

Sonic's face scrunched up slightly as he read the reply, slight guilt in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you remember... I'm sorry..."

The plane flew smoothly into the air, from tons of time of sending messages he got the hang of catching them before hitting the ground. Slight satisfaction seen in his face every time he succeeds in doing so.

"It's nothing...It's the least I could do...for a friend...the first I've ever had ever coming here..."

The word friend hit Sonic slightly, pain creeping to his chest.

"I see...Then...That's great! Hey, Shadow...I'm coming back to talk to you after 3 days. Wait for me here at 3 o'clock. Okay?"

Sonic sent the final plane and waved to him goodbye. Shadow's lips tugged into a rare smile, waving goodbye and stuffing the paper into his pocket.

...

It was midnight when Sonic awoke to the searing pain in his chest, he sat up in his bed, his chest heaving up and down heavily. Sweat streaked down his slightly scrunched up face, the pain beginning to be too much to bear.

...

Shadow stirred inside his cell, he awoke to the chilly air which greeted him from his cell bars. The whispering wind passing through the halls. Somehow, in the corner of his mind, he knew. He knew that something had happened to Sonic. He lay there, turning around restlessly. The creaking of the beds, the only sounds he heard in that restless night.

...

Sonic awoke in the hospital bed, white walls greeting him in a dull manner. He looked around, Jules, his father, sat in the corner. His back straightened and his eyes shut close. Sonic looked at his bedside table, the date read that 2 days have passed, his eyes widened at the thought. Shadow standing by the crates, waiting for him, waiting for someone who never will come. He sat up, nausea catching him, Sonic gripped the bed tightly, once he had regained balance he changed his clothes, making sure to disguise himself so that doctors and nurses wouldn't be able to recognize him.

The door clicked open, and he slipped outside his hospital room. A pencil and a piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand. Sonic glanced at his notebook and scribbled something in it, tore the piece of paper, and stuck it to his hospital door. He were so sure that his father had noticed him, and that familiar bond remained the same.

In the corner of the room, emerald eyes watched Sonic leave, a pair of feet paced down the room, yanking the note and reading it carefully. This was it, his greatest trial yet... Letting the blue hedgehog go.

...

4 o'clock... he's not coming... Shadow sighed, his back leaned behind the wooden crates. Figures... no one really wants to get acquainted with a murderer.

He turned his back, but something inside him just told him to turn around, and he did just that. Sonic's pale blue form soon coming into sight as the paper plane flew into his hands. He looked at him worried, but the paper somehow begged him to be opened. He slowly unfolded the piece of paper and read.

"You're not alone, you're not the only one that feels that way. The world needs to learn of how one little lie could lead to another, of how one's mistakes affect the other. This world's greed is going on for far too long. I won't be able to see how this world would end up, my time is near... and before that time... I'd like to tell you, of what I really feel. I love you, and I am proof that the untouchables can be touched, that the blamed can remain innocent. That something wrong could end up so right. I love you! And I'll keep that feeling with me until my last breath. I wanted to hear your voice, to be close to you. I won't end here...my memories would live on, and in another time we'd surely meet, and at that time I'll be free. Free of this sickness that binds be close to death.I love you, and keep this message in your heart forever. And one day..."

The message ended there, he looked over the hill, Sonic's limp body laying in the grass.

"Sonic!" The bars kept him to his place, a soft whisper from the air brought him to his limit.

"I finally heard your voice..."

A hand upon his shoulder sent him back to his senses, teary blue eyes looked at him, unlocking the bars and pushing him out. Shadow looked at the man confused, yet payed no further attention and ran toward Sonic's limp body.

"I hope... that by doing this... I have fulfilled your wish... Sonic..." Another tear ran down Jules' face, Shadow's cries of anger droning away the murmurs of the remaining prisoners.

...

20 years had passed ever since Sonic's death, and Shadow lived his life to the fullest, and everyday he'd read Sonic's final message, to the point that he had memorized it by heart. Shadow was walking down the road, a book in hand.

His career as a doctor started, and from his past experience, illness was the only thing that kept away happiness in one's life. He turned around the corner sharply, the gay laughter of a young boy filled his ears. A blue head bumping into his chest.

"I'm so sorry!" He looked up, wide eyed, his emerald eyes staring deeply into his own.

Shadow's hand lifting up slowly to ruffle it into Sonic's quills, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Shadow..." Sonic's voice called out for him faintly.

"Sonic... Is... Is it really you?" A tear fell freely down his cheek.

"I told you didn't I? That we'd meet someday? I'm back... Shadow..." Sonic's slowly brushed his lips against his, time stopping still for the both of them at the moment, not minding the strange looks people gave.

Because at the moment...Paper Planes brought a Prisoner and a doll together...


End file.
